Lost Child: The Final Battle For Alysa
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The Third installment in my "Lost Child: Alysa" series. My first M Rated story. (Only for safety reasons)


**Lost Child: The Final Battle for Alysa**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Only two days before they take their second trip to Las Vegas, and the stupid old man is jabbering at me, yet again, saying that the So-Called "Empire", he is building, is MINE?! Will this idiot Never realize it's DOOMED to FAIL?!**

 **So here I am again: Dead of night, wide awake, writing another installment in my "Lost Child Alysa" series, JUST to Relieve Stress!**

 **Quick Question for anyone, (Hopefully LOTS of people,) interested in answering: Since when did MY Fan-Fiction Account, Created in the Name of Entertainment, Hobbies, and JUST PLAIN FUN, become nothing more than a simple "Anti-Depression Valve"?!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The Only things I own in this are the names and effects of the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Cards I created myself. I will mention them at the end of this story, making sure to explain their properties: Image, Attack/Defense, Type, Attribute, (for Monster Cards,) and Effects, and the characters I created, (Also mentioned in my other story: Virtualegend,) David Stonewall, and Alysa Goldheart/Aiday.**

 **Also, beware slight mentions of Mental Illness, Transgender Birth, Fetal Abduction, and perhaps the Monster Dragon swallowing down the Villain.**

 **Again, (just as in the first two stories,) please forgive that I tell this in Third Person.**

 **Story Category: Yu-Gi-Oh/Anime X-Overs.**

 **References: Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets, Excitebike 64, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh Season One: Face Off Trilogy, Yu-Gi-Oh Season One: Yugi Versus Pegasus; Match of the Millennium Part Five, Spider Riders, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, Thundercats, and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

She stood there, the room seeming darker than usual despite the lit torches. The room was adorned with statues; The figures depicted by which had the heads of horses, with the horns of bulls. A Hunting Rifle slung over one shoulder, a Fishing Rod over the other, and a Wood-Chopping Axe tucked into their belts. But what scared Alysa Aiday the most was what the creatures were depicted to be holding in their arms:

It was an orphan baby girl, likely the victim of Fetal Abduction. But the statues were carved with a slight protrusion in the front part of the baby's diaper.

As high as her Life Points were, **(8,300),** and with her monster; Lady Kayura defending her, she still felt weak and helpless against this ridiculously stubborn, and rather stupidly compulsive enemy.

"Not bad," he said. "But what's the point? You know who and what you are, you know whose family you belong in. Just accept it already."

She stood there, her heart beginning to fill with doubt. She shook gently. But that shaking was quickly turning violent as she gripped the locket resting by her chest.

She slowly reached her hand over to the Deck Zone slot on her Duel Disk...

"That's it." grinned David Stonewall. "Accept your place. Then after your broken Spirit is taken, I shall reanimate your body so you will be what you were born to be."

In her mind, Alysa could hear him speak; Loudly as he was speaking in the room, but his voice was echoing as though they were over some sort of huge canyon.

 _"You're almost there, there, there... As my son I will protect you, you, you..."_

"Seal of Orichalcos! Destroy Alysa Aiday. And bring my son, Dustin Colten Jackson, home safe to me!"

The seal was mere inches away from snatching up our young Heroine! Could this truly, Finally be, The End of it All?

A light circle of White-Gold energy appeared around her as a teardrop gently touched the floor.

 _ **BLAO!**_

The Seal stopped shrinking, returning to its full size to encircle the two of them again. Stonewall growled in a rage of jealousy, the likes of which only a drunken, power-mad cowboy Rodeo fan could ever feel.

"What?! No one can overcome my will, nor the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Alysa, however, simply stared; her face a determined stare, her mouth a thin, strict line, her eyes downcast.

"What the fuck?!" he blustered. "Tell me how you beat MY power!"

 _"Firstly, because I AM what I believed I am,"_ Alysa said, her voice echoing as though she were speaking inside a huge cavern. _"Secondly, because the Orichalcos has further corrupted your already selfish, One-Dimensional mind. And Thirdly, but MOST Importantly of ALL, you thought I would only find Darkness if I gazed inside my Heart."_

Forms began to appear around the young Ninja; Ghost-like images of all her favorite Heroes from Video Games and Saturday Morning Cartoons: The six Excitebike Riders, The Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon, the Ronin Warriors from the Anime of the same name, the Spider Riders-also from cartoon that shared their Heroical Title.

But in the arms of the Sailor Scouts, (the shoulders of which the Ronins' arms were gently resting around,) the arms of Sarah "Sugar" Hill, and the arms of the female Spider Riders; Aqune, Corona, and Princess Sparkle, there were bundles in warm blankets.

"Then you gazed in the wrong place in yourself!" shouted the psychotic cowboy.

Alysa continued, her voice still echoing.

 _"Listen, believe whatever you wish, but only I know the Truth of Myself. Friends exist, even if only through the Imagination of a child, or Grown-Up who, like myself, is a simple child at Heart. So thank you, old man. You reminded me of the friends I hold within my Heart, the ones you believe "Imaginary", and therefore cannot see, hear, nor harm."_

When Alysa spoke again, her voice seemed to return to normal as whatever mystical guiding spirit had given her control of her body again.

"We are going to win this fight and take you down together. It all ends, for you AND your Rodeo hopes, RIGHT NOW!"

She drew her card, swift and quick, like a Ninja drawing their saber for the first, and occasionally only slash.

 _'It's the card the Ancient gave to me. I can feel its power.'_ she thought.

"Well," Stonewall grumbled impatiently, "get on with it!"

"Do you realize what I hold in my hand?"Alysa asked. "The key to unlocking the secrets of the Royal Warriors!"

"The what?!" Stonewall gasped, eyes wide.

"Spirit of Authority!" Alysa cried as she inserted her card into the center slot on her Duel Disk.

"I pay one thousand Life Points, and remove Lady Kayura from the field." Kayura vanished in a whisp of smoke. Then appeared three Life-Size images of cards with pictures of Royals clad in Warriors' Garb on them. "This lets me summon Rowen of Strata, Serenity of Moon, and Rowena of Midnight in their True Forms!"

From the card images appeared:

A white Hare from Serenity.

A dark blue Lion from Rowen.

A gold Falcon from Rowena.

Up on the ceiling of the room, there appeared a great storm cloud, into which the three vanished. From the cloud, a voice spoke: Gentle and airy.

 _"Finally, after twenty years of imprisonment, we are set free!"_

Alysa gasped. But Stonewall shook with fear.

"No! Not them! Anyone but them!"

From the cloud struck three bolts of white lightning. The light pooled itself, and there stood three Heroic figures: One clad in heavy dark blue armor, one in a snowy white Royal gown, and one in what looked like a yellow Cheerleading dress.

The three each drew a single-edged saber, length custom fitted to his/her height.

"I am she who was named Serenity," said the teenage girl in the white dress.

"And I am called, Rowen of Strata," said the teenage boy in blue armor.

"I am known by my friends as," the little girl said, "Rowena Midnight."

The two young adults held their swords at a downward angle so the girl could cross hers with them. The angles formed a sort of Uppercase Y.

"In the name of the Heavens," they Chorused, "We have been Reborn!"

The three swung their swords at the floor, slamming the edges of the Seal. Energy beams of blue, white, and gold shot from the points their swords touched, hit the opposite edges of where the swords slammed, and shot upward to collide in the middle. The Seal of Orichalcos shattered instantly, and the monsters on David Stonewall's side of the field; Texas Fishing Rifle, Oklahoma Footballer, and Vegas Bullotaur, were encased in a rainbow of blue, gold, and blinding white for a few moments. Then, they shattered.

"What have you done?!" Stonewall bellowed. "My precious western treasures are gone!"

 **Rowena:** "Your western toys are useless in our presence!"

 **Rowen:** "Did you think you could take advantage of the one who loved us, just because she as of yet hasn't found our Televised Adventures on DVD?"

 **Serenity:** "I certainly hope you don't. Now we have a score to settle with you!"

"I'll set this facedown on the field. And that ends my turn." Alysa said.

From the floor just in front of his feet, there appeared another deadly creature in David Stonewall's deck; Huge, dark complexion, and great red eyes that held a look that screamed a thirst. A thirst for blood that would make Count Vlad Tepes himself Quake With Fear.

"The moment you destroyed my Vegas Bullotaur, Sekhmet, the Demon of Venom was born!" David called. "Of course I must discard my entire hand," he placed ten cards in the Graveyard. "Then I must give up every last Life Point in my score." His Life Point counter, which was set at 13,000 before the destruction of his valued monsters, spun down to Zero.

"That means you lose." Alysa stated.

"Under regular conditions, yes," said Stonewall. "But as long as my Sekhmet remains in play I am allowed to remain in the game. However, if you destroy him, which I doubt you will, you win."

Upon gazing at the Attack Meter, Alysa gasped.

"His power. It's Infinite!"

"Which means there's not a single card in your deck that can take him down," David grinned.

After a few moments, but what felt to Alysa like an eternity, during which she could swear she felt the eyes of her warriors upon her, Stonewall spoke.

"Staring at your Deck can't help. You have to actually use something!"

"Is that so? Fine then!" Alysa drew her next card. The card was Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards."

Upon drawing them, she saw she'd drawn Kuriboh and Multiply.

"I'll place these facedown and end my turn." She set the cards into her Duel Disk.

Stonewall drew his card, grinned, and spoke.

"My monster can't attack unless I discard ten cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." He did so. "Now destroy one of her warriors, and bring my son to me!"

The creature breathed a deadly bean of venom and toxins at little Rowena. She screamed as she was destroyed.

"Rowena, no!" Alysa, Rowen, and Serenity cried. Alysa's Life Point Counter spun to Zero.

"And then there were two," Stonewall mused. Then he continued. "But more importantly, you lost the rest of your Life Points. NOW Orichalcos, bring my child back where he belongs!" The seal shrunk around Alysa again...

But again, as it was only an inch from her, it shattered.

"What the Fuck?!" fumed the maniac. "How did you escape that?!"

"You told me to play a card, so I did," Alysa answered. "My Relay Soul Trap kept me in the game by letting me summon my Queen's Knight."

Alysa grinned as she spoke again.

"So now we each have zero Life Points. But you only have your serpent. While I have my family of Royal Warriors."

"I active Impact Revive!" Stonewall said. "This lets me revive a card of yours I just destroyed this turn."

Rowena appeared, panting heavily.

"This card also lets me attack you again." David discarded another ten cards from the top of his deck, and Sekhmet breathed another blast out. This time at Queen's Knight.

"Rowena," Alysa called. "Activate your Sword of Memory. Absorb the power of my fallen card!"

Lady Kayura's image appeared. Then turned into a white whisp, and flew into Rowena's saber.

She jumped in front of Queen's Knight, and a great gold dome appeared around them both, shielding them.

"Thanks to my Lady Kayura, Rowena is safe from any monster Level Eight or Higher." Alysa explained.

 **Stonewall:** "We'll see."

 **Serenity:** "In the name of the Heavens,"

 **Rowen:** "we shall protect,"

 **Rowena:** "she who looks up to us."

Alysa drew her card.

"Your serpent, has been stopped. Lesson One: Attack Points don't mean everything."

"You dodge one chomp from the largest snake in the world, and suddenly you think you're Queen of the Universe? Please!"

 _'All right,'_ Alysa thought, closing her eyes. _'This is my final chance to silence this monster forever. Please, Heart of the Cards, guide me one last time.'_

She flipped her Kuriboh and Multiply cards up. The Kuriboh began multiplying into many, and covering Sekhmet.

"Now that your creature is covered, the stage is set." Alysa said. "Rowen and Rowena, take down Sekhmet the Demon of Venom!" she commanded her warriors.

 **Rowen:** "Feel my Sword of Life!"

 **Rowena:** "Feel the Sword of Memory!"

"They stand no chance," Stonewall grinned.

"Were I you," Alysa answered, "I would take a closer look!"

Stonewall looked again. There were the, apparent Father, and his daughter. Their sabers driven into the very retinas of his snake.

"What! They should have been shattered as soon as they touched Sekhmet!"

"Now Rowen," Alysa said, "absorb the power of my Attack Guidance Armor Trap. This allows him to transfer his attack to any card I choose. So now Rowena shall receive it."

From Rowen's position, a beam of energy shot to Rowena.

Alysa continued explaining her plan.

"Now Rowena gets to use her power. But first I must Remove the Kuriboh Brothers from my Graveyard. This Quintuples her strength, and she sends the attack right back to daddy."

"They will reflect their power back and forth..."

Stonewall cut himself off, feeling a growing sense of fear.

"Until they reach Infinity," AAlysa finished. "But I still have two left. Serenity, merge with Rowena, Queen's Knight, and Rowen!"

There stood a warrior clad in what looked like a white version of Rowen's armor, the Chance symbols, (the Diamond symbol mainly,) shining in gold, and the gown of Serenity hidden protectively beneath the armor.

"Meet the Queen of Heaven's Destiny!" Alysa shouted.

"A power that exceeds my Rodeo Authority, let alone my Venom Demon Sekhmet?" Stonewall asked.

To Stonewall, Alysa said: "See for yourself!" Then she ordered her new warrior: "Queen of Destiny, destroy his monstrosity with Sword of Moonlight!"

She swung her saber, slashed Sekhmet, and a great Triangle appeared on the beast: One side blue, one side gold, and the top portion was white. The slash acted as something of a fuse, setting off all the Kuribohs. Sekhmet was almost instantly smothered by the great smoke screen that formed from all the little furry creatures going off.

"You lose, David Stonewall," Alysa said. "Your quest to force the World to live like Rodeo idiots, has finally been brought to its end."

Suddenly, the room began to quake, the walls rumbling like thunder, the stone cracking like ice...

From behind him, the statue came crashing down. Upon its descent, six rod-like steel objects fell from the mouth of the monster.

But upon closer examination of them, Alysa had seen that while they resembled fishing polls, they had triggers near the grip, like rifles, and blades like those of a Double-Edged sword like the Roman Legion sword.

The weapons landed in a perfect Hexagon around him, the blades ringing loudly as they hit the cold stone floor.

 _ **KA-BLAO!**_

The area inside of the weapons erupted with stone, fire, and whaat one could only presume was venom.

"You may have beaten me," Stonewall shouted from within the maelstrom, "but I will get you someday!"

But then Alysa heard an ungodly bellow from him, as the statue crumbled down and buried him. The power of the blast strong enough to shatter the statue standing only mere inches behind his throne.

Alysa knelt before the remains of her enemy, closed her eyes, and issued a silent prayer for herself, the ones she loved, and the ones she would hear about in the news whose families were torn apart by greed, kidnap, or murder.

Finally, her greatest rival was defeated, and she could rest with ease.

 **End Notes: Epicness, longer than one thousand words I well imagine, and I hope worthy of T Rating at least.**

 **Card Powers:**

 **Lady Kayura: 1350 Attack, 1350 Defense. Normal monster, level six.**

 **Spirit of Authority: Spell. Pay 1,000 Life Points and send one Warrior from the field to the Graveyard. Summon one Rowena of Midnight, one Serenity of Moon, and one Rowen of Strata from your deck. Destroy Seal of Orichalcos and all Dark Attribute, Fiend, Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

 **Rowena of Midnight: Light, Warrior, Level three, 1750 Attack, 1500 Defense. This card can only be summoned using Spirit of Authority. This card is treated as Level Five. Once per turn, remove one Effect Monster from play, this card gains their Effects.**

 **Rowen of Strata: Light, Warrior, Level Five, 1750 Attack, 1500 Defense. This card can only be summoned using Spirit of Authority. Once per turn, remove one Spell or Trap from play, this card gains their Effects.**

 **Serenity of Moon: Light, Warrior, Level Five, 1750 Attack, 1500 Defense. This card can only be summoned using Spirit of Authority. When Rowena of Midnight and Rowen of Strata are on your field, this card cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. Grant Rowena of Midnight and Rowen of Strata immunity from Effects as long as they remain on the field.**

 **Texas Fishing Rifle, Oklahoma Footballer, and Vegas Bullotaur: Can only be summoned while Seal of Orichalcos is in play. All damage you would take from battle with these cards gets subtracted from their Attack and Defense points. If Sela of Orichalcos is destroyed, remove these cards from play for the remainder of this duel.**

 **Sekhmet, Demon of Venom: Dark, Beast, Infinite Attack, Infinite Defense. Can only be summoned when Texas Fishing Rifle, Oklahoma Footballer, and Vegas Bullotaur are destroyed at the same time. Discard your hand and give up all Life Points, this card keeps you in the current duel. Cannot attack unless the top ten cards in your deck are sent to the Graveyard.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys reading this, forgives me for spelling mistakes, and knows which Yu-Gi-Oh cards are mine, and which belong to the respective creator.**

 **Don't expect any reviews for this, (or ANY of my "Lost Child: Alysa" stories,) but please do Review all Incomplete stories I've posted.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
